Lizzie lets out her feelings for Gordo
by Basketball-Diva
Summary: Finally Lizzie has gotten enough guts to tell Gordo how She really feel about him. But will Gordo tell her he feels the same way, and how far will their relationship go?
1. Lizzie Tells Gordo

L=Lizzie J=Mom  
  
L= Mom say you were friends with someone for a very long time, and this friendship has gotten into like a bf gf relatioship but the other person doesn't know you have feelings for them. How would you tell the other person how you really feel?  
  
J= Well Lizzie, first you would have to make sure the other person feels the same way about you, then once you get enough courage you should go to that person and tell them how you really feel............its better to just let it out then hold it in trust me.  
  
L=ok, thanks mom.  
  
Couple hours later  
  
" I'll get it" Lizzie yells from her room. Hello Lizzie says. Hi Lizzie its me Gordo. I need to talk to you(they say at the same time) Gordo responds well you first I'm sure I can wait. Ok, Gordo you remember when we went to Rome right? ummmmmmmm yeah lizzie it was just a month ago. Oh yeah(smirks) well you remember that kiss? Of course Lizzie. Well Gordo theres something I want you to know. Lizzie I'm not going anywhere, just spill it.  
  
LIZZIE ITS MY TURN TO USE THE PHONE! Matt yells from outside Lizzies room. Well wait porcipine head. I'M TELLING MOM IF YOUR NOT OFF IN 5 MINUTES. Scram Matt! Lizzie yells back.  
  
Lizzie you still there? Gordo ask's on the other end of the phone. Yeah, my little peanut head brother wants to use the phone. Could you come over hear then I could easiler tell you what I wanted? Ok, Lizzie I'll come if you promise to tell. I do. see ya in a while then.  
  
Mean While  
  
Lizzie Let your brother use the phone! Mrs. Mcguire tells Lizzie. I am mom I just got off the phone with Gordo..........he can wait.  
  
I'll get its just Gordo! Lizzie yells as running from her room to let gordo in. As she opens the door she gets this weird feeling when looking at Gordo she stares at for for 5 full minutes.......Finally Gordo says Lizzie its me Gordo are you sure your ok? OH yeah I'm fine I I I just went of f into a blank stare. Well come up to my room I have something really importan to tell you. Ok Gordo replys. Lizzie leads Gordo in her room. They both set down on her bed. Ok Gordo I'm just going to tell you this to let it of my chest. Gordo ever since I don't know when I've Liked you. But I've been kind of hiding my feelings for you. I really really like you alot. And when we were in Rome and you kissed me I thought maybe you felt the same way. Lizzie I can't beleive this...I I I I I been haveing the same  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................................................... 


	2. Gordo's Reactions

previously  
  
And when we were in Rome and you kissed me I thought maybe you felt the same way. Lizzie I can't beleive this...I I I I I've been having the same Feelings about you. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would kind of find out any ways after I signed your year book last year.Oh Gordo I never knew! Well that thats off my chest what did you want to tell me? I wanted to tell you the same thing you just told me, Gordo replied. Lizzie looks at Gordo and smiles. Gordo you wanna stay for dinner? Mrs.Mcguire yells from the kitchen. Sure Mrs.Mcguire. Gordo replies. Gordo how are we going to tell Miranda about our relationship? And how do think she will take it? Well Lizzie I think Miranda will be fine with our relationship......and she won't take it any wrong way.....remember she's the one who accidently told that you had a crush on me in 4th grade on camera..........(laughing) yeah I remember. Nothing will change our friendship....we'll always be the 3 amigo's.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, Ethan says as he approches Lizzie at her locker. "Oh hi Ethan" she replies back. Lizzie we're having this total rad party at my house this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Tring to catch her breathe she replies "Yes, I would love to come" Gordo can come to. "Check ya lata Lizzie" he says while leaving.The next second Gordo shows up. Hey Lizzie you wanna go iceskating with me friday, I got two tickets?Gordo asks. Sure Gordo I would love to go! but then she remembers that she told Ethan she would go to his party Friday. Oh Gordo I just remembered I can't go. I forgot I told Ethan that I would go to his party Friday. So your not going with me? Gordo asks, I'm sorry Gordo, Ethan did ask first.she replies. Lizzie, you gotta come Friday is the last day I can use them. Well I'm sorry Gordo. Why don't you come too. No Lizzie, I don't want to go to a party of Ethan's he probably only invited me so I wouldn't feel left out. So your going to have to choose Ethan or me. Gordo I told you I'm going to ethans, he did ask first you know. So? Gordo replies. It would only be right to go to his party. She answers back. Well I'm your bf and you should choose me anytime. "Not true" Lizzie replies Gordo your not my bf....and if you were I wouldn't choose you for everything. "Lizzie what are you talking about?" Gordo asks. What about that talk we had yesterday. That talk dosen't mean I your gf, lizzie replies. I just had to tell you how I really felt about you b/c I had to get it off my chest. Well Lizzie your going to have to choose Ethan or Me thats all I have to say.  
  
Read chapter 3 to find out what Lizzie decides to do about the situation 


	3. What Happened?

...................Continued  
  
Man What I'm I going to do? Lizzie thought. "Gordo has never put me in this kind of situation before"  
  
At Dinner.........  
  
"How were everyones day?" asked Mrs.Mcguire. "I fianlly passed my math test today"Matt said. "I got a promotion on my job"Mr.Mcguire said. Lizzie was the only one who hadn't said anything. She wasn't about to tell what happened at school. But soon as she thought she got out of it her mom said,"Lizzie how was your day today" Lizzie didn't reply. "Lizzie how was your day at school. Is there something you don't want me to know?" She asks. "No mom I'm just not in the mood for talking right now, may I be excused?" she asked. "Yes Lizzie you may be excused" her mother said.  
  
While Lizzie was in her room she was thinking hard of what to do. Ethan or Gordo? She just couldn't decide what to do. That was one time she wished Miranda was back from Mexico. But she wasn't do for another week. Suddenly Lizzie's phone rang. "Hello" she answered. "Lizzie its me Gordo. Have you made your mind of about Friday?" " No Gordo, I haven't" Then she thought of an idea. "Gordo what time were you planning to go" "well 6:00" he says. "oh Ethan's party is at 5, maybe I could stay for an hour and then go iceskating with you, how about that? You really wanna go to his party any way don't you? Gordo don't make this tough for me how does the idea sound? "well ok but don't let me down I'll be waiting for you" he said. "ok, goodbye Gordo" she says. Bye liz he replies back.  
  
That night.................  
  
Lizzie then hear a knock at her door. "Who is it" she yells, from inside the room. "Lizzie hony are you ok you were a little quiet at dinner tonight? her mom asks. "Yes mom i'm fine, i'm trying to study for a big test tomorrow" Lizzie replies. "Ok then but remember you can always come to me when you need to"  
  
Next Morning.............  
  
"Matt get out of the bathroom, I need to go to school ya' know" Lizzie yells outside the bathroom. Matt then opens the door. "Hurry up. You bathroom HOG" Lizzie yells at him. "Who could be more of an hog then you" he scowls back. "Kids hurry up your going to be late for school, can't you guys go one moring without arguing? she asks.  
  
At School.....................  
  
As Lizzie is putting her books in her locker Ethan walks past. "Lizzie see ya at 5:00, right?" he asks. "Yeah, sure Ethan I'll see you then" At lunch Gordo was very quiet and didn't say a word. Lizzie thought she should try to get him to talk. "So you ready to go iceskating tonight? Lizzie asks. "guess so" he replies "you don't sound so happy about it" lizzie says. Then Gordo tells Lizzie he has to leave to get to class. For some reason she didn't feel that he was ok. Maybe he was mad that she was going to ethan party. She thought of all kinds of reaons.  
  
Ethans party....................  
  
Lizzie tells her mom she was heading to Ethans party. "Ok hony have a good time" she tells her. Lizzie arrives at ethans house. Wow! she thinks when she see's all the people who showed up. But then she sinces something coming up from behind her. So she turns around to see what it could be.But when she turns around she lets out a loud SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What could it have been, and why did she screem..........stay tuned for chapter 4 to find out. 


	4. It Was Just An Accident!

Continued from the previous chapter.................Ethans party....................  
  
Lizzie tells her mom she was heading to Ethans party. "Ok hony have a good time" she tells her. Lizzie arrives at ethans house. Wow! she thinks when she see's all the people who showed up. But then she sinces something coming up from behind her. So she turns around to see what it could be.But when she turns around she lets out a loud SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What could it have been, and why did she screem..........stay tuned for chapter 4 to find out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lizzie had screamed b/c there was a ugly monster wich had touched her. But what she didn't know was that it was her little brother Matt who had snuck to the party. Lizzie was so emarrassed b/c she had made a fool of herself in front of her friends, and Matt was just laughing his head off. Lizzie had just forgot about the whole thing and decided the she was going to have a great time any way. She had seen every one but Gordo at the party. "hey Lizzie are you alright? some of my friends said your little brother pulled a prank on you" Ethan asked. "Yes I'm ok.....its was just one of his little jokes again" she replied. Later on Lizzie found herself having a great time. she was swimming, dancing, doing the limbo, and flirting with ethan. But by the time she had realize the time she couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh I was suppose to meet gordo at 6pm and its already 8." Lizzie said. Then she grabed Matt and quickly ran to the ice skating rink. But to her luck Gordo wasn't there. "Hello, have you seen a boy with like brown curly hair by name name of Gordo" Lizzie asked one of the workers. "Oh yes I did but he left about 2 hours ago" She replied. When she heard that she quickly ran home......when she got home her mom had told her that Gordo called. So she quickly ran to her room to call him back.  
  
G- hello L- hello gordo, I'm so sorry I didn't make it today......I had totally for got about the time.....am so sorry G- well don't be...you just wanted to be with ethan any way...and your useing that for your excuss L-no, gordo it isen't like that...I really wanted to come G-yeah right...how could you forget?..........you know what just forget we were even friends....you seem good at forgetting things L-gordo no wait......hello gordo..gordo But it was to late Gordo had already hung up. Lizzie couldn't believe what Gordo had said to her. How could he she thought. It was totally a accident. She was so furious that she had forgotten about Matts prank and the party she just wanted to go to sleep, and not be bothered. 


End file.
